movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Cauldron (Julian Bernardino Style)
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof walt Disney "The Black Cauldron" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Taran - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Eilonwy - May (Pokemon) *Gurgi - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Dallben - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Fflewddur Fflam - Alan A Dale (Robin Hood) *The Horned King - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Creeper - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Hen Wen - Scheherezade (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Ash Ketchum - Radar Overseer Hank *May Maple - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Piglet - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Sultan - Microsoft Sam *Alan A Dale - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) *Shere Khan - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Kaa - Radar Overseer Guy *Scheherezade - Microsoft Mary *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Ash Ketchum - Jorge Loquendo V1 *May Maple - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Piglet - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Sultan - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Alan A Dale - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Shere Khan - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Kaa - Diego Loquendo V2 *Scheherezade - Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V2 *and more Movie Used *The Black Cauldron (1985) (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (Disney Footage) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Halloween Heffalump Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Cartoon Footage *Sabrina: The Animated Series (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav Trivia *Ash Ketchum will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Shere Khan's guards will carry red lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum5.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:The Black Cauldron spoof